User blog:~Silverstream/Any and Daniel
5:50 ~Silverstream Amy: *stands on a fallen log outside, pacing back and forth on top of it* 5:51 To Bluetopia Daniel: (walking through woods a little way off, looking straight ahead not noticing her) 5:54 ~Silverstream *hears his movements and spots him. Jumps off log and steps around to follow him from a short distance behind* 5:54 To Bluetopia (sits down, resting back on tree, pulls legs close up to chest and holds them in place) 5:55 ~Silverstream *leans against other side of tree, pokes head around* ....Hey 5:56 To Bluetopia (looks up at her, startled expression at first) ....Oh.... Hello... 5:57 ~Silverstream *walks around to face him, folds arms* ...I've gotta hand it to you, you are REALLY difficult to get a hold of 5:59 To Bluetopia (scrunches up face) ....how.... how am i supposed to interpret that? 6:02 ~Silverstream *shrugs* I've been trying for a long time to talk to you. You come off as some kind of hermit. Buuuuut I didn't let that deter me *crouches down to his level* 6:03 To Bluetopia uhm.... i did notice... I'm not that talkative.... 6:04 ~Silverstream *picks up stick and prods the ground* ...Name's Daniel, right? 6:05 To Bluetopia (nods) Daniel Hall...... I'm assuming you've gone to some great length to find that out? (smirks slightly) 6:06 ~Silverstream Oh trust me, I called you "that kid next door" for a long time... *thrusts hand toward him* I'm Amy. Amy Winston 6:07 To Bluetopia (shakes hand slowly) i know..... your very loud, and i literally hear everything from your house.... 6:09 ~Silverstream Oh... *snorts* Oh that's right, I keep my windows open a lot... Did that attract your attention, like at all? Because sometimes I did it so you might be even remotely curious 6:10 To Bluetopia actually i tried to drown it by playing my Mother's collection of Greek Philosophy audio books.... 6:12 ~Silverstream *rolls eyes and sits down fully* ....And how did "drowning it" go? 6:13 To Bluetopia (looks to side, lowers tone) well i ended up giving myself a headache and started doubting my own existence 6:15 ~Silverstream *raises eyebrow* Welp, that's what happens when you overexposed yourself to smart stuff... Ever tried listening to pleasure music? 6:15 To Bluetopia (stares at her) ....ever been told your hair is probably a cry for help? 6:18 ~Silverstream .....I've been told my hair is a lot of things, to be honest with ya.... It's "punk", "rat's hair", "unnatural", "pathetic"...... I happen to think it's badass, and my opinion is pretty much the only one that matters. After all, I grew this hair myself *smirks slightly* 6:19 To Bluetopia (shrugs) if you insist Miss Winston.... 6:20 ~Silverstream *waves hand* Call me Amy. Last names are reeeeally "adult".... 6:21 To Bluetopia i was trying to be polite..... (tenses up slightly) 6:24 ~Silverstream *furrows brow* ...Hey, it's.... It's cool... You just don't have to be all that stuff around me. I've been told being polite isn't exactly my own forté.... 6:25 To Bluetopia .....huh, well at least your linguistic skills are good..... 6:26 ~Silverstream *smirks* You sound surprised.... 6:27 To Bluetopia Well..... i am (relaxes slightly and shifts in spot) Can i ask you a question? 6:28 ~Silverstream *nods* Yeah sure, shoot 6:29 To Bluetopia why are you so intent on talking to me? it seems like you could find someone more..... interesting to talk to 6:32 ~Silverstream ....Well... *looks down at lap* Truth is, I can't. School, school's a bust. The only time I'm not invisible, is when they're making fun of me for something. Ah, they're not worth it. But you? *points finger at him* You on the other hand, do interest me. 6:32 To Bluetopia .....and....whyyyy is tjat? *that 6:34 ~Silverstream ....you're weird? 6:35 To Bluetopia ....i-i am? ....innnn what way? 6:38 ~Silverstream Partially because I never see you out of your house. Aaaaand you listen to your mother's Greek philosophy audio books..... And I dunno. *claps hands together* It's just a feeling, too 6:39 To Bluetopia if its any consolation..... you intimidate me 6:49 ~Silverstream ....Like intimidate, from a distance? Or am I scary up-close, too? 6:51 To Bluetopia .....you remind me of a street gang member from Gotham City.... 6:52 ~Silverstream Eh, I'm not that bad... I may look bad, but not quite that bad... *shrugs* Maybe they're my type of people after all i don't know if your next move will be you hugging me, or punching me.... or both.... 6:56 ~Silverstream *smirks and punches him lightly on the shoulder* There, that's the in-between 6:56 To Bluetopia ....i'll take that...... 5:02 ~Silverstream ...You wanna punch me back? Pretty sure that's a bonding thing... Well I assume 5:12 To Bluetopia (shakes head slowly and stands up) No thanks. I'd feel like.... a massive Bugfuck 5:16 ~Silverstream *snorts and stands up* You didn't strike me as the cussing type... 5:16 To Bluetopia (folds arms) I'm not.... but its something i picked up from my Mother..... not that it makes it any better 5:19 ~Silverstream *shrugs* I hear worse from the kids in school. *scuffs foot across the ground* Soooo what do you like to do? Like in your free time. Excluding when you're trying to drown me out *smirks* 5:21 To Bluetopia Opera, Jane Austin, and Fnaf.... 5:23 ~Silverstream Five Nights at Freddy's? I love that game... I'm also per-retty good at it 5:24 To Bluetopia (fake coughs) i beat Night 5 in 12 minutes (fake coughs) 5:27 ~Silverstream *blinks* Oh... Well that's.... *folds arms* Whatever.... 5:28 To Bluetopia (puts hand on her shoulder, smirking) .....are you jelly, Amy? 5:29 ~Silverstream *indignant tone* what?! Pfft, no... I mean, it doesn't really matter, anyway, it's a game... 5:30 To Bluetopia i don't even flinch at the jumpscares (takes arm away) and I've never once had a nightmare about it...... (snorts) I've never had a nightmare, actually 5:34 ~Silverstream For real? Lucky. I once had a nightmare that Foxy was chasing me through a forest of total darkness.... And I don't know why I just told you that 5:35 To Bluetopia i had a dream that a talking Raven lead me to a house where two brothers told me a story about the beginning of time.... (stares off into distance) 5:36 ~Silverstream *narrows eyes* Okaaay... *brings face close to his* ...You still in there? 5:39 To Bluetopia (blinks) Oh, umm yeah... guess instead of nightmares, i just get really trippy misadventures 5:41 ~Silverstream The Misadventures of Daniel Hall! Got a bit of a ring to it, don't you think? 5:42 To Bluetopia ...yeaaahhhh, go write fanfiction of it, I'm sure the Tumblr folks would love it (smirks and begins walking back towards house) 5:43 ~Silverstream *leans forward and follows* Technically it's only FanFiction if the story is about a movie, book, tv series, or otherwise media-established characters... 5:45 To Bluetopia ......thanks for that incredibly important knowledge (looks around) ......so you actually want to be my friend? 5:46 ~Silverstream Uhh yeah? I didn't slip that note under your door for nothing, kid 5:47 To Bluetopia ....youuuu have a cell phone number? just in case i ever feel the urge to hear your voice at 3am 5:47 ~Silverstream *nods* Give me your arm 5:48 To Bluetopia ....err, why? 5:49 ~Silverstream *rolls eyes* Just do it, I'm not gonna hurt you... 5:50 To Bluetopia (slowly holds out arm) 5:51 ~Silverstream *takes marker out of pocket and writes phone number on his forearm* Oh yeah, that's permanent marker by the way... Sorry 5:51 To Bluetopia (grimaces) .....thats a joke, right? 5:52 ~Silverstream *slowly shakes head* Sorrrrrryyyyy..... 5:53 To Bluetopia .....Irving wont like that....# 5:53 ~Silverstream Who's Irving? 5:54 To Bluetopia .....my plush Gargoyle.... 5:54 ~Silverstream .....right..... Well scrub it really hard with baby oil, that usually works 5:55 To Bluetopia (nods slowly) ......i was being ironic about the Gargoyle thing, by the way.... 5:56 ~Silverstream ....You sure about that? 5:57 To Bluetopia (winces) Crap, what have i unleashed 5:58 ~Silverstream *snorts* Doooon't worry about it.... I talk to my invisible boyfriend all the time, so I won't judge 5:59 To Bluetopia (scrunches up face) well..... better than talking to your dead husband.... 6:00 ~Silverstream *tilts head questioningly* 6:00 To Bluetopia (lowers tone) doesn't matter (puts hands in pockets and keeps walking) 6:01 ~Silverstream Ok... *follows* so yeah, if you wanna call me up at 3 a.m., that's totally fine... 6:02 To Bluetopia and that was irony.... 6:03 ~Silverstream Oh, good..... Because I will instinctually try to kill anyone who wakes me up 6:04 To Bluetopia .....see? this...this is why I'm intimidated by you.... not just because of the permanent marker thing 6:06 ~Silverstream .....And that's a joke *smirks* ....mostly 6:08 To Bluetopia (stops at backdoor to house) Well, I've been told the males in my family like a good joke..... well except my dad and his dad..... so just my grandfather..... so I'm guessing i take after him.... (shakes head) i like your jokes..... to an extent... 6:12 ~Silverstream *chuckles* Ok here's a good one. A Priest walks into a bar, and then.... Then, uh.... There's stripping nuns or something, Iiiiiii don't remember. .....That whole thing was bad, erase that from your memory if you'd be so kind 6:13 To Bluetopia well to quote my Grandfather when there was a bad joke..... "Crap" 6:16 ~Silverstream "Crap" for sure... Aaaanyways, I should get inside. *turns toward her house* See you later? 6:16 To Bluetopia (nods) it was nice to..... actually get to know you, Amy 6:18 ~Silverstream Yeah, you too Daniel... Bye *lightly punches him again in the shoulder, and runs inside* 6:18 To Bluetopia ....heh, girls.... (walks inside own house) Category:Blog posts